Frente a ti era un Patan
by Lyzeth98
Summary: Sentimientos que Draco siempre oculto. Si ustedes lo desean y si estan de acuerdo puedo iniciar una historia..


Frente a ti era todo un patán.

No lo podía, creer Voldemort, ya no existía, más era algo, que nadie se lo esperaba, todos se sentían, realmente alegres, en todo el mundo mágico, llegaría la paz, la tranquilidad, todo gracias al gran "Harry Potter". Me sentía muy feliz, había sido bienvenido por todos, ella la chica de la que me enamore, había accedido ser mi amiga, era algo que no desaprovecharía, conocerla, me haría realmente, feliz. Me dispuse a cambiar y es lo que pienso hacer, no ser el patán que era, frente a ella.

La observaba mientras, ella platicaba con sus amigas Ginny y Luna, al parecer estaba muy alegre, no podía dejar de mirarla su sonrisa, su rostro su cuerpo, jamás pensé, que yo terminaría enamorado de la "_sangre sucia"._

Me sentía mal, tantos años, tratándola mal, insultándola realmente frente a ella era todo un patán.

-Hola malfoy. - Era Potter conocía su voz.

-Hola Harry. -Dije con entusiasmo, me alegraba de verlo.

-Ya lo note. -Me dijo serio, ¿Notar, que noto?

-Que notaste, de que. -Pregunte haciéndome el serio. - No se de que me hablas.

-Por favor, eh notado como miras a mi amiga. - Me dijo algo enfadado.

-Que.. Que amiga ¡?

-Hermione, no me lo niegues Malfoy. -Me dijo firmemente -Oh! Te hare que me digas la verdad.

-Esta bien Potter. -Enfadado respondí. -Se nota mucho.

-Ja! Parece como si se te cayera la baba. -Se burlo.

-Si Harry, realmente ni se el por que?-

-Pues por que no hablas con ella. Es una chica libre. -Me estaba animando a hablarle a hermione eso era Loco, pero tenia razón.

-Pero, le he hecho mucho, daño. ¿Crees que será fácil?

-Todos te perdonamos, ella igual. No te desanimes.

-Si tienes razón. -Lo tome del hombro - Gracias. -Y me retire a hablarle.

Comencé, a caminar lo mas despacio que pude, me sentía nervioso, que tal si ella, no sentía lo mismo por mi, que pasaría, pero si ella no sentía lo que ello, no me importaba, con ser su amigo y estar cerca de ella era suficiente. Accedí mejor a no decirle, nada estaba a unos cuantos pasos de ella, di la media vuelta pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-Hola Draco. -Me saludo Hermione, con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola -Le respondí como un idiota.- Crees que podamos hablar.

-Por supuesto. -con una gran sonrisa me respondió. -Nos vemos luego.

-Hasta luego. -Le dijeron Ginny y Luna, retirándose.

-De que quieres hablar, - Me pregunto extrañada.

-Crees que podamos ir a afuera.

-Claro.

En lo que salimos íbamos, callados, no sabia que decir, le había hecho mucho daño. Pero era suficiente era el momento y el lugar no muy adecuado, todo estaba en ruinas. Caminamos hacia atrás, ahí donde se encontraban las bancas, pero ya no había nada.

-De que quieres hablar. - Me pregunto ella, seria.

-De… de.. -Parecía idiota, no sabia que decir.

-De.. De? No conozco ese tema. -Se burlo, no pude evitar sonreír.

-Jajaja! -Dije sarcásticamente.- Pues es que no se como decirlo.

-Decir que.. -Se extraño-

Respire profundo y comencé a hablar.

-Quiero pedirte perdón, por todas las veces que te llame "_SANGRE SUCIA"_. Frente a ti era todo un patan, no sabia, por que era asi si tu no tienes la culpa de ser hija de Muggles, otra de las razones, que tenia era de que siempre, estabas con Harry y Ron, y no podía evitar, sentirme celosos de ellos, pues ahí estabas tu siempre con ellos, en sus peores y buenos momentos, mientras yo, no sabia a quien contarle, desde aquella vez en el baile de los 4 campeones, fue cuando te vi ahí, realmente hermosa, jamás había visto ese punto de ti. Eres la mejor hechicera, que jamás conoceré mejor que Tu! Hoy te digo que lamento no haber hecho, nada cuando estabas en mi casa, cuando estabas siendo torturada por Bellatrix, realmente, sufría por dentro, quería hacer algo pero no podía. Siento algo muy grande por ti Hermione, yo no se que es pero creo que lo sabes, yo no se si tu sientes algo por mi. Pero ya no te lo podía ocultar. -Termine diciendo algo cansado, ella solo me miraba, su mirar era tierno, de pronto ella se me acerco y me abrazo el cual abrazo yo le correspondi.

-Gracias Draco -Me susurro ella.

-Entonces, crees que pueda -Me rei- Conocerte mas.

-No me molestaría si lo hicieras.

La tome de la mano y charlamos un poco, mas, pero creo que Hogwarts, me dio una gran felicidad.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

Bueno no se como me quedo pero espero que les ahiga gustado. Si quieren puedo iniciar una historia de ellos. Si lo desean déjenme algún comentario!

Atte: Lyzeth!


End file.
